Scavenger
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: Maven goes through terrigenisis and his sharp teeth extend to his cheeks and jaw making him look and feel like a monster. Afraid of himself he runs away and with the help of a sassy droid, Peter Quill, and Tony Stark, he may go home back to Earth.
**Yes BB-8 is based off the droid of the same name in Star Wars don't hate.**

Maven wandered around the SHIELD base, bored. He was bored so he headed to the lab. It was relatively empty aside from two figures in a chair, too invested in whatever they were doing with each other to notice Maven walking in. Maven stepped up to the counter, looking at the bottles and stuff. There was one bottle labeled "Fish Oil Pills"

Maven picked it up and opened it. He swallowed some of the pills. He then froze at the strange feeling in his body. Maven let out a whimper of fear. A cocoon began to envelope him. Maven yelled out" Pietro!" Pietro ran in. He entered just in time to see the cocoon encase Maven's body.

"Maven!" Pietro yelled. He ran to the cocoon. Daisy walked in and said" Oh no" "What happened to him?!" Pietro demanded. Daisy picked up the fish oil pills. "He's going through terrigenisis," she murmured. "How? He's a clone!" Daisy shrugged helplessly. They watched Maven's cocoon. Suddenly, it began to crack. "Maven" Pietro said.

Maven blinked as the cocoon broke off him. He had changed. His sharp teeth had extended to his cheeks. Daisy took an automatic step back. Maven let out a small whimper. Pietro pulled him into a hug. Maven began to cry. "Shh" Pietro said. Maven pushed him away. "Maven..." Pietro said. Maven shook his head in denial. "I'm a monster" "No you aren't," Pietro disagreed.

Maven shook his head, "I am!" "No Maven. You aren't a monster," Pietro disagreed. Maven shook his head again and began to back away. Pietro took a step towards him. Maven ran and jumped out a window. "Maven no!" Pietro cried. But Maven was already gone. Pietro stood at the window, staring down at Maven's retreating form. "Maven," he murmured. Pietro glanced around the room before following Maven out of the window. Pietro ran after his brother.

"Maven stop!" Pietro cried. But Maven didn't stop, so Pietro continued to follow him. Pietro ran and ran after Maven. He didn't notice he had left the confines of the SHIELD base's surroundings. And he never noticed the figures sneaking up on him. HYDRA snuck up on Pietro, their guns raised. "Get on the ground!" One of the guys barked.

Pietro turned around. "Get. On. Your. Knees," the HYDRA agent repeated. Pietro slowly raised his hands. The HYDRA agents stepped forward towards him. He shoved Pietro down to the ground. The HYDRA agent pulled out a length of cloth and shoved it into Pietro's mouth. "Mmph!" Pietro yelled as he was gagged. "You won't be getting away," the HYDRA agent grunted.

"Mmph!" Pietro yelled again. One of the other HYDRA guys slapped him. Pietro whimpered softly.

* * *

Maven was watching from a distance. He watched as they dragged Pietro away. He wondered if he should tell someone. Maven was afraid to tell anyone, though. He was afraid of what they would think of him. Maven with his new monstrous jaws. So Maven stood and thought. He decided to just run off. Maven ran and ran and ran and ran.

He didn't stop running until he couldn't run any more. Maven panted as he tried to catch his breath. He noticed he was in HYDRA territory. He searched for a way out. Maven started up a ship that he totally didn't steal. He didn't know where it would take him, but he hoped it was away.

* * *

-Six Months Later-  
Maven went through a fallen Nova Corp ship. He looked for anything that could be a treasure. Maven sighed in annoyance. He found something that looked like a helmet. It had to be worth something. Maven would take it and check it out. He grabbed his bag and slid down the side of the ship. Maven headed off. He saw a droid that looked like a soccer ball with a dome for a head being tangled up in a net by another scavenger.

He then noticed the name Stark on the side of it. He walked over and untangled the droid while giving the scavenger some of his found items. The scavenger nodded in thanks and ran off.

Maven turned to the droid and studied it. "Where you from?" He asked it. The droid just stared at him. Maven knelt down and took of its antennae. It made a small noise. "I'll put it back, its just bent" Maven said. The droid nodded. Maven put it back. The droid moved towards him. "What's your name?" Maven repeated.

The droid beeped. "BB-8?"


End file.
